Pendy and The Ink Machine
by ChocoUniversa
Summary: The studio hasn't been really the same ever since Henry left, and while gone, his fellow comrades turned into monsters. However, a rare occassion with this occurs will result in an innocent toon. Pendy, a perfect Bendy, is born into the ink studio at it's current state of recent isolation, and will face troubles while figuring out what happened before it plunged into hell.
1. chapter 1

It was dark, it was empty, black and cold. An endless wave of nothing in the midst of itself, it wasn't clear or anything. However, they were aware of this and feared it. What had happened? Where were they? Why is everything..no where?

What has happened and why am I like this now?

Why of all things did this have to happen? Awaking in an unknown place with no memory, they couldn't even ask for any direction of where they could be headed—there was nobody there!

Think think why is this happening why am I alone, where is everyone! I know I heard voices and saw people before!

Voices? Did they hear voices before? Hold on…

They silenced themselves, the deafening silence becoming impactful after their inner voice shut it's mouth. A few moments of more silence, they were tempted to break it again before they heard it.

It came without any warning, loud buzzing, yelling and cries of torture and pain, they didn't want to hear it, why did they think this would help?!

Oh god what are they?!

Their defenses told them to run and they tried, wherever to they did not know, trying to escape the black and this well of screaming torture! Where to now, where to out—one could only hope it was near!

They crawled and ran, the voices growing louder, more unbearable, the shaking anxiety ringing through their entire being they felt clogged and started to choke on the nothing.

No! I must escape! Wherever this is, whoever they are!

They fought and fought until—

A large puddle of ink on the wooden floor was broken through, a gasp of air from the struggling being escaping it. They clawed the broken floorboard, blindingly grasping for freedom.

"H-Hagh..haaagh..haagh!" they gasped, once they finally broke free.

They had freed themselves from the ink.

The voices had dumbed away into silence once more, only a few small sounds of a broken light, the air, and the dim whirring of a machine.

"N..nn…g…" they groaned, rubbing their eyes and cupping their face..feeling round cheeks, very flat too.

They then opened their eyes, for possibly the first time, to look at the world surrounding them. They seemed to be in a dimly lit room, only one light source that revealed several wooden furniture including stools, some chairs, and paper on a table.

"Where…is this?" they asked, hands still on their face, then they saw their hands…which were cloaked in a white glove, "H..Huh?"

They gaped at their hands, turning them over, black ovals on the back of the gloves—what kind of hands were these?

Not to mention, their skin, it was pitch black—they poked their arm, tracing down to their chest and neck…except their was none.

"H-Huh?!" they exclaimed in surprise, finding nothing that connected their head to their body, they tensed and passed their hand through the empty space—their head fell off, "AH!"

Their head plopped down onto the floor, they then had a chance to gaze at their entire headless body, in shock at how it was still standing without it. "What..am I?" they asked, rather confused and in shocked horror.

Their body was entirely black, their neck was nonexistent, they had big shoes that looked good for dancing—and a bit big for regular feet—and a white bow tie to cover up the missing space between the body and their head.

"E-Errr…" they muttered, rather weirded out by their appearance, especially since the body was looking for their other half.

They got their head back onto their self and pat it as if to secure it..and felt pointed tips at the top of it, like horns, "Ugh! What is this?! Why is this happening to me?!"

They saw the ink puddle they escaped from and peered into it and the shock clearly ran through their face—they looked like a cartoon.

"W-What..in the world?"

A creature burst from the puddle, the toon shrieked and backed away, the thing crawling and moaning as it got close.

"S-Stay back..stay back!" the toon yelled.

The inky figure moaned and grasped towards him, the toon grabbed a chair and used it against it, it melted into ink.

The toon shook, peering down and opening one of their eyes, to ensure it wouldn't get back up again. They stayed their it seemed, under the chair.

Another chair was placed on the puddle for good measure, the toon waited to make sure nothing came out, they occasionally saw movement but the chairs kept them from escaping. "G-Good..t-that's good…at least…"

They looked at themselves, unsure of who..or what they were…maybe if they looked around at this place…they would find out.

They saw a door and walked towards it, only to be pulled back onto the floor, "Ack!" A groan of pain came from their mouth, looking up to see what happened. It appears, that this thing they were, had a tail.

They released it from the sharp corner of the desk, looking at it in their hand, it had an arrow shaped tip..almost like a devil, "Devil..? Am I a devil…wait..do devil's have this?"

Before pondering on how they knew this..they figured they should explore the place…they walked out the door and looked around.

The place seemed big, there were a set of stairs that lead up to a second level..with doors up there…and more stairs. The toon looked beside it, there was a station that had a button to press, right next to bars of a bottomless cage. "Strange…" they uttered. They looked around them, they saw a station, about the size of a person, able to fit someone inside with a horizontal hole to peer through. The toon peered inside to find a small tight space to hide in, again, weird.

What was also weird was the markings on it, it read "Miracle Station" and there was a halo drawn in ink right on the door. "What's supposed to happen in here?" they pondered.

They looked up the stairway and began to step up and see what they can find out, and they found a poster, and two doors, one marked gents and the other ladies with devil horns on the gents, and a halo on ladies. "Gents..? What does that mean…gentlemen? Man?" they thought.

Were they male?

"Hmm," they pondered, they did sound like a man…right? Is this what a man sounds like? "I guess…so…"

He then peered over to the posters, and saw…himself with another toon.

"Bendy and Boris..go to hell in a hand basket," he read, looking at the familiar little demon on the poster—was that him?

"I'm…a cartoon?" he thought, "Am I..Bendy?"

There was a slight noise, and Bendy tensed.

The sound was a low growl, and it didn't sound friendly either.


	2. Chapter 2-Exploration

The little demon watched as two people opened the door abruptly, a man with black hair and some facial hair staying poised while consulting the more aggravated blonde man. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument, Bendy didn't think he should be out in the open to meet them after seeing their attitudes.

All he could do was listen in on their argument, he was curious why they were yelling.

"Put away your silly conspiracies, Lawrence. Nothing is wrong around here-"

"Are you serious, Joey? You cant be serious-people have gone missing!"

"Yes I acknowledge that, I suspect they've gone onto the same boat as Henry, they don't believe in the makings of this studio and it's their loss," the confident man, Joey assured.

Bendy wasn't sure what was going on, from what the blonde guy, Lawrence pointed out-people have gone missing?

"You're missing the point, entirely," Lawrence replied, in disbelief at Joey's insolence.

Joey just sighed, "Just go do your job, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Bendy watched as Lawrence looked distraught, he could gather he didn't look happy and Joey seemed to be..denying something—very well in fact.

At this point, Bendy had a feeling he shouldn't be listening to this and made his way to the other side of the hall, making some noise which caught their attention.

"What was that?" Lawrence jumped.

"Relax it's probably Bendy, he gets curious you know," Joey chuckled.

"I thought he gets sulky now," Lawrence corrected.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Without hearing their last bit of words, Bendy made it to a room with shelves of many plushies, and some gear boxes. However, the plushies were more eye catching cause he found a couple of himself. He found it odd, especially once he saw a picture of of himself on one part of the wall..and then several cardboard cutouts.

Am I some big deal here?

Bendy continued on throughout the studio, eventually reaching another floor with a huge pillar with a halo near the top, flowing ink around it, and an emblem being painted on by a guy on a hoist. Bendy was appalled by the room, it had some plushies out in the open, but most of them were covered with white sheets, except for the couches, some cardboard cutouts, and some giant toy planes hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa," he uttered quietly.

The painter had painted most of the words onto the blanked out emblem, until Bendy could make them out: Heaven's Toys.

"Is this a toy factory?" he questioned.

The painter gazed upon his work proudly, before slipping from the hoist, yelping and falling backwards into the ink around the pillar-Bendy gasped in horror.

He ran up to the fountain of ink, looking through it in panic to try and find the painter, "H-Hello?! Are you ok?!"

He reached into the wet black, scouring to see if he could feel anyone-before he yelped as he was violently yanked, Bendy gripped on the railing, trying not to be pulled in.

Bendy panted, gripping tight and pulling on his arm, bringing out another one of those ink monsters he had encountered back in that room. "W-What the," he gasped.

The monster groaned, Bendy struggled against it's grip, growling and breaking free, the monster however was too. Bendy saw it crawling towards him quickly, he panicked and made a run for upstairs, the monster struggling up the stairs.

Bendy made it to another room filled with plushies, wires on the floor and some machinery that had some blank faced dolls on the conveyer belt—but he didn't have time to see as the monster could be heard closer and closer.

Bendy saw a door blocked by a shelf, he tried squeezing through, but it was no use. He wondered if he could move it, he spotted a lever and yanked it, the shelves moved. "Great!" he exclaimed, running for the door, the monster crawling fast into the room to catch him—Bendy made it through the door into the other room and locked it.

The monster growled and it's inky mess could be heard as it moved, Bendy panted, relieved at having escaped a second time.

That's what he thought, before something from behind him hit him with something metal, forcing him to fall on the ground.

Before Bendy's vision blurred, he could make out a black figure with horns—much like himself.

 **[I apologize for the long wait, I've lately been figuring out what sort of schedule I should use for my stories. Do not worry, theres more to come after this, and I will try to upload consistently-especially since BaTIM is soon coming to an end by October ;w;)**

 **So exciting yet so sad-but the fandom will keep it alive I'm sure )**

 **For now, thanks for reading and be sure to expect more in Chapter 3 of PaTIM!]**


	3. Ch 3: Double Devil Darlings

The world was black once again, although not without its noise. The noise was different this time around, he could hear faint words instead of discernible shrieks and wails of anguish.

He was confused, where was he again? Was he caught by someone and forced back into the black, or was it all simply a dream and he was still imprisoned beneath the puddle of ink in that room.

 _That doesn't make much sense_

He could hear something, someone—it was much more clear than a cry for help…this someone wanted them to wake up…

"HEY!!!"

Bendy jolted awake, he was stiff as a board, his arms pinned to his side forcefully. "W..What…?" he uttered weakly, confused, in pain. He could still feel the pang from that hit to the head, what caused that…?

"Excuuuuse me?"

Bendy opened his eyes, finally to make out a figure before him, once his vision cleared he saw it to be—him?!

"AH!" he yelped, the other Bendy rolled his eyes and grabbed his head to shake it, Bendy's screams were jostled into silence.

"Ahem..good morning. Who the heck are you," the clone questioned, seeming puzzled and a bit irritated at Bendy's existence.

Bendy wasn't sure where to start, his arms grabbed his head back into place to try and explain, but he had his own questions, "I..I thought you…me…uh…?"

The other Bendy narrowed his eyes at him, he stuck his face up close much to Bendy's surprise, "Uhhh…?"

Bendy number 2 began to pinch his cheeks, Bendy scrunched his face in uncomfortable agony, "Could you not?" Number 2 continued, he poked his horns, his gut, admired his shoes and was appalled at the tail which he pulled, only for Bendy to yell, "Ow! No don't pull!"

"Are you some sort of joke," number 2 growled.

"What?" Bendy replied, tense at his double's irritant expression, "Um..do I offend you?"

Number 2 humphed at his response, crossing his arms and staring him down, "Did Joey make you on purpose to spite me.."

"Joey who?" Bendy pondered, cant helping but to think he's heard of that name before.

Again, angered by his reply, his double yelled, "Joey Drew! Our creator! He created me...first, mind you!"

Bendy was shocked, "You were first?"

"Yes," number 2 spat, glaring at him. Bendy was nervous but he was sure there was an explanation for all of this, "Ok look, I don't have any idea what I'm doing here..looking like you in some way…it's confusing!"

"Damn right," his double retorted, still upset.

Bendy thought of a way to explain this, "Maybe..it was an accident?"

"Accident," his double sneered, chuckling half heartedly, "oh golly another accident! Guess we really are the same!"

"I-I don't mean that to upset you!" Bendy stammered.

"Yet you were an accident, like me…what, did you emerge after someone tinkered with the machine too?" his double taunted.

"Machine?" Bendy questioned.

"Are you joking?!" number 2 spat, irritated, to which Bendy responded with fearful reassurance, "N-No! No! I don't have any idea how I came to be! I emerged from a puddle of ink!"

"A puddle..?" number 2 thought in confusion, "but…you're not one of those monsters…"

Bendy wasn't sure what he meant, when he remembered back to just moments ago—when he came out of the puddle he broke free from one of those "monsters". Just mere minutes ago, he witnessed someone fall into the ink and come out as—what he assumed—an ink monster much like the one he encountered before.

 _Was I escaping from someone who suffered too…?_

His double peered at him, he took the the time to think and then came to a conclusion, "Ok, me…"

Bendy looked back at his twin, who was making a thoughtful glance. Number 2 peered towards the door and back at him, "So…what caused you to run in here…that monster outside, correct…?"

Bendy nodded.

"..and you emerged from a puddle, instead of the machine…right?"

Again, Bendy answered yes.

"Yet you're a different version of me…nothing alike those disfigured ink creatures," his twin pondered.

"Uh-huh," Bendy retorted.

His double looked back at him and pulled him to his feet, "Ok…so you're not an intentional clone…"

"H-How do you know that?" Bendy questioned, not sure if he was right.

"For one thing, Joey doesn't like making mistakes," number 2 joked, Bendy's eyes widened, he glared at his mockery, to which his twin chuckled, "Well I didn't need to figure it out—you told me, and the fact you emerged from a puddle confirms it."

"Why you-!"

"Hush number 2," Bendy chuckled, "number 2" looked upset.

"That will not be my name," he glared. His double scoffed, "I cant just let you take my name, I'm the original!"

"Ok then…um…" number 2 thought, he noticed his twin had no tail, "you've got no tail.."

Bendy took note of that, "Then you can be Tails, I'll be Bendy."

Tails hated that.

"No? Then what about, Shorty?" Bendy teased.

"You're as short as me!" Shorty yelled, unamused. Bendy just laughed, "I'm joking.."

"Sure sure..this isn't helping anything," the unnamed devil exclaimed, rather confused and troubled.

"Aww what's wrong, a little perturbed? Perturbed little Bendy aren't you?" Bendy mocked, then gasping at a name, "Pendy!"

Pendy narrowed his cartoonish eyes, "Seriously?"

"It's the perfect fit for a worried killjoy like yourself," Bendy grinned deviously.

Pendy chuckled nervously, his double could only exchange the same face, but with less enthusiasm.

"Now then, twin…since you exist now, why don't I show you around our hell of a studio," Bendy smirked.

Pendy peered at his hand and took it, Bendy grinned and opened the door to another room—into newer places that could lead to possible answers to Pendy's questions.

For now, he could only follow in the shadow of his double.

 **[I finally updated! I apologize, I was trying to catch up on school work and I had just returned from a months trip in Spain. Thanks in advance for waiting, and with this update I also have finally: a schedule (which could change at anytime)**

 **NDS AU Updates: Bi-weekly; Wednesday's**

 **Patim AU Updates: Bi-weekly; Friday's**

 **This means that next Wednesday and Friday wont be the next update, but instead the next, I hope this would be enough time for me to manage my stories and schoolwork, so that people can actually see my stories when I post and I don't wait for eternity for feedback. Either way, I wish you all the best and this will continue ;)**

 **See you next time~Choco]**


	4. Chapter 4: A Charming Devil He Seems

The studio was a pretty grand place with where Pendy's twin took him. Countless secret doorways, halls, pipes, and hiding places to get lost in.

"Welcome to Joey Drew Studios," Bendy announced with lacking enthusiasm as he gestured to one of the emblems of the establishment.

"A studio? So this is the place we're at?" Pendy wondered.

"While it may seem not as much, it's home to me in some way…and I guess now you," Bendy shrugged.

Pendy glanced at the emblem and traced the lettering, then peered over to the posters on the walls, Bendy pulled him along as they walked down the hall. Pendy wanted some questions answered, "Ok, this a cartoon studio...what exactly is your-purpose?"

"Well, Joey summoned me by making a deal with the darned devil! I'm alive now cause of him and his witchcraft, and as a cartoon my purpose is to entertain folks in his show," Bendy blatantly explained.

"The devil..?" Pendy questioned. Bendy rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you've never heard of him, you have a devil's tail and are a demon yourself."

"I cant say that I have-it's not like I was conjured the same way you had," Pendy chuckled nervously. Bendy glanced at him again and humphed, "I guess that does prove that…I still don't get how though."

"You're telling me," Pendy pondered.

Bendy took him to the shelved room with plush merchandise, and some ink on the floor, "Oh whoops, made a mess here when I encountered those monsters…" The ink demon cleaned up his ink by absorbing it, Pendy was in awe and intrigued.

"Made of ink?" Pendy wondered, asking questions again. Bendy sneered at him, "You only like to ask don't'cha? Not really a talker are you."

"N…No?" Pendy replied. Bendy scoffed and just told him to relax, "I'm not gonna smack you upside the head again, you seem to be more a confused fool than an actual threat."

Pendy narrowed his eyes, "Gee thanks…"

"Now now it's not your fault, I haven't shown you much around here yet, all I did was scold you. Well enough of that, heres the plush isle—excuse the broken wall of machinery—theres some funny clocks on the walls and plushies everywhere but it's more like a maze in here," Bendy smirked.

"Yeah it kind of is," Pendy observed, he was a bit overwhelmed with the lack of space. Bendy pulled Pendy through the room and out back into the room with the stairs and the elevator. "Wait I've been here before," Pendy commented.

"Yeah, I assume you came from one of these rooms, up the stairs and into the room I ended up in…although if you did you would have gone through the back door instead of through the toy room," Bendy pondered.

Pendy looked around, the room looked off, maybe he hadn't been here before. There was that box in the corner again, as they walked down the stairs—what was it's purpose?

"Excuse me, uh…me," Pendy was unsure how to refer to him.

"Just say Bendy," Bendy replied.

"Bendy…um, what is that thing?" Pendy pointed. Bendy noticed the Miracle Station in the corner, "Oh that, honestly Joey's ideas are a bit ludicrous and odd…not sure what this poor excuse of a toilet is."

"Wait it's a what-"

"Kidding! It's just a place to hide or think alone I guess. Or just part of the attraction aspect Joey is going for. Again, his ideas are farfetched," Bendy chuckled. Pendy was so confused and taken aback by Bendy's jokes—he couldn't understand half of what he was saying, "Do you always act like this..?"

"Mostly around others, what can I say I have no filter," Bendy grinned, finding Pendy's reactions hilarious. Pendy laughed nervously, "This isn't helping…"

Bendy put an arm around him, "Look Pendy, pally...relax alright? I may seem overbearing the first time around, but I wont bite—plus, we have lots of things to do in this studio now that you're here!"

"Like…what?" Pendy questioned, not sure if he should regret it now.

Bendy grinned his signature smile, Pendy began to have second thoughts as the devil pulled him along for the ride.

They ventured down the stairs instead of the elevator cause to Bendy it was more entertaining to see what new props the employees left around.

They went down a few steps, seeing more miracle stations, and soon enough some crates and instruments. "Oh wow these are new. Say you haven't seen a man with scruffy blonde hair and a goatee would you?" Bendy asked

"A blonde man? Wait…does he look like he hasn't slept in days?" Pendy inquired.

"He looks like he's seen the demon that made me every waking second, so yes that'd be him," Bendy replied, rummaging through the instruments, "he's in charge of the music department here, writing songs, his buddy Jack putting lyrics in them to make me sing em'…"

"You can sing?" Pendy asked.

Bendy hesitated, letting his eyes drift distractingly, "Sure…but I usually have to use someone else's voice for that…but enough about that—we cant stand around looking at these ornaments theres so much more to see! Like uh…"

"So far we've gone down the stairs?" Pendy questioned, not sure if Bendy knew what he was doing. Bendy gasped, he knew where to go, "We go up!"

Bendy took Pendy by the hand and began to melt into a puddle of ink which caused Pendy to panic, "W-What are you doing?!"

Bendy pulled him in with him, the puddle of ink evaporating as they traveled to another level. Through Pendy's eyes, he was swimming a pool of black, he shook and glanced around through the sea of ink to find himself alone.

"Huh?! Where am I? Bendy?!" Pendy cried out.

He was met with silence, Pendy tensed and peered around in hopes of spotting him but it would be hard to spot someone the same color as the ink. He trembled, having memories of the screams, the wails from the lost souls he escaped from, it made him falter and sink which only added to his fear of darkness.

Pendy tried to keep his head above but alas it was fruitless, he sunk below into the black, crying out but no one could hear him.

There was a slight tug at his tail, he gagged and was immediately pulled down, he screamed.

Bendy reached out of the puddle formed on the wooden floorboards, and hoisted himself and Pendy out—the second demon panting, petrified in fear. "Yo, you look like you died," Bendy cackled.

Pendy stared at him in angry shock, "I-I could've! What the hell was that?!"

"Oh well, being a demon I have my fair share of abilities-"

"I COULD'VE DROWNED!" Pendy screamed. Bendy put a hand to his mouth, "Whoa whoa there buddy hush up around here…this is Sammy's department."

"W-Who?!" Pendy cried. As if to respond, the two heard an angry burst from the hall, "BENDY!!!"

Bendy tensed and pulled Pendy into a crate, with a sliver of light shining through the walls to watch someone walk past, grumbling in irritation.

"W-Who's that.." Pendy stammered softly, uttering in a whisper. Bendy spoke back, "Sammy Lawrence…head of the music department and the founder of the 'I-Hate-Joey-Drew' fan-club."

"Come out you little devil!" Sammy growled. Bendy chuckled weakly, Pendy still in shock, "That's not funny!" Bendy waved his hand downward as if to motion him to keep it down, they watched as Sammy fumed and marched back to the end of the hall into his office, the door slamming.

Bendy chuckled weakly, Pendy still appalled, "W-Why do you do this?"

"I'm a demon! I gotta find some way to entertain myself!" Bendy giggled.

"Well…I don't think that's nice," Pendy confessed. Bendy rolled his eyes, "What kind of demon are you…"

"I-I don't know! So far we've been running around aimlessly, and you're not making any sense!" Pendy worried, earning another laugh from Bendy, "Stop laughing!"

Bendy could only chuckle, "Don't worry about a thing alright? We can have loads of fun here…I'm not alone anymore."

Pendy narrowed his eyes, not sure what to say, "…fun? Sure, ok…what does that include?"

"Mmm…you know, usual stuff, like hide and seek, playing music, mimicking workers—normal stuff around here," Bendy replied.

"Does that normal stuff around here include drowning in ink?! Warn me next time!-"

Bendy shushed him, Pendy grunt in frustration. "Chill, I wont scare ya like that again—even if it was hilarious, " Bendy joked. Pendy frowned and sighed, looking out of the box. He thought about the workers around here, their stories. He had seen that guy, Sammy discussing with who he assumed was Joey about missing workers. Who were the ones gone missing? What did the employees know about it, and what part did he play all of a sudden here?

"Does this "fun" include answers about this place?" Pendy quizzed. Bendy pondered, as if waiting before nodding, "Sure…I know much about the studio and it's people…"

Pendy thought, he turned to him and asked, "What about your creator? Joey Drew?"

Bendy for a moment went silent, as if holding back, before addressing in a solemn tone, "I suggest…you not associate with Joey."

 **[It seems the new schedule is working out swell! I really hope you enioy this chapter as it's the introduction of these two devils personalities-Bendy and Pendy are unlike each other in some great way and the upcoming chapters will continue that trend as the story unfolds**

 **For now I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and for my fellow Animal Crossing Fans may we wait til 2019 and for Smash Bros this Winter!~Choco]**


End file.
